This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Industry standards for radiators are moving towards requiring wider core plates and larger radiator tank ports, which helps to improve fuel economy. Increasing the core plate width and the port diameter can result in increased stress on the core plate, which may cause premature fatigue of the core plate and/or walls of the radiator tank. There is thus a need in the art for a radiator tank having an increased width and port diameter, as well as stronger walls that reduce pressure stress on the core plate, thus reducing the likelihood of premature core plate fatigue. The present teachings advantageously provide for a radiator tank that does not impart undue stress on the core plate, has an increased port size, and an increased width. One skilled in the art will recognize that the present teachings provide for numerous other advantages as well.